


sHield's qualitY Dollhouse foR Agents

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, M/M, safehouse, safehouse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: After a mission, Phil considers how his life at SHIELD has changed.





	sHield's qualitY Dollhouse foR Agents

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not my usual fair. I went dark, far darker than I usually do. Warnings are in the end tags. 
> 
> Trope: Safehouse Sex  
AU: Imprinting and Assassins & Hitmen
> 
> Beta by lapillus

Phil woke up to find Clint still asleep, curled tightly into a ball. It made it easy to slip out of the bed. Phil went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to start the coffee. He prepped his own food and a protein shake for when he woke Clint up. Phil went over to his laptop and logged in to SHIELD's Network, hi-jacking network signals from his neighbors. He moved the laptop next to the window. The rain hitting the window filled the room as he ate while filling out the mission report from last night. He should have done it before going to bed after he'd debriefed Clint, but Clint had expectations of his primary handler. The mission had been a success, Clint had successfully eliminated the targets and gotten out without anyone suspecting he was there.

Sighing, Phil reached and rubbed at his neck where the small lump in his flesh where Shield's Tracker was located absently as he rephrased things to make the report acceptable. He stood, going into the small bedroom.

"Wake up, Hawkeye," Phil said. "The sun is shining."

Clint's eyes flew open as he sat up. "Orders?"

"Take a shower, get dressed, drink your shake," Phil said.

Clint nodded and strode into the bathroom.

Phil went back to his laptop and started hacking into local communications to determine if it would be safe to move, or if they would need to stay another night to let the heat die down a bit more, or if they could risk trying to get out of the city for pick up.

Clint came in the room, dressed for combat. He grabbed his shake as he made his way around the apartment checking doors and windows.

"You shouldn't be next to the window, Sir," Clint said.

"I doubt anyone is out in this weather," Phil said.

Clint stared at him and Phil could almost hear him tapping his boot, but it wasn't real. Just an old memory coming back to him. Phil sighed, taking his laptop and going to sit on the floor of the living room where his shadow wouldn't be seen from outside the safehouse. It wasn't long before Clint came and sat on the couch, bow on his lap, taking guard as Phil listened to the chatter. None of it was good, they'd likely be stuck here for another day, possibly two.

Two days would once have been a vacation. He'd be able to kick back and relax with Clint as they waited until it was safe to move, but that was before… Before Hydra had eliminated Fury, before Hydra had captured Clint and experimented on him, before Garrett and Ward had decided to make the team pay. Phil's fingers drifted up to small lump on his neck, large enough that he could feel it, but small enough that it wouldn't be noticeable. Powerful enough that if Phil stepped out of line, he'd be dead. He wished he'd dare take that step, but then Clint would be left in the hands of people like Garrett and he couldn't do that, because the real Clint Barton might still be in there. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, covering his hand, and for a moment, Phil could almost picture turning around to see Clint's grin telling him it would be okay and he knew of another way to spend the time. Instead, Phil turned and met blank eyes. 

"You shouldn't be messing with your tracker, sir," Clint stated. 

"Which only makes it harder to resist," Phil said, wishing that it would cause Clint to crack a smile. 

Instead Clint pulled Phil's hand away. "Then you need to try harder, Sir."

"I know, Hawkeye, I know." There would be no conversation now, there would be no teasing, no flirtations. Not until it was dark, then Clint's other programming would kick in. Programming designed to make a handler happy to make sure that what remained of Clint could still seduce someone. 

Phil probably could have resisted if it had been May, but May was dead. Ward had put a bullet in her as punishment for fracturing his larynx. She was free, she wasn't forced through the Programming like Clint had been. Like Phil almost wished he had been, then he might not know what was happening. He certainly wouldn't have to face the temptation of mind-wiped Clint attempting to seduce him, wouldn't have to deal with the memories of better times when Clint would have consensually seduced him. 

But this was punishment for daring to defy Garrett and the new regime. For trying to contact Natasha and Rogers and let them know that Shield was Hydra and Hydra lived, posing as their allies. Sure, some of the Hydra higher ups had been killed in the battle of Potomac, but there were others. He wondered if Natasha knew, if she was out there fighting or looking for Clint. He hopes that she hadn't been caught, that she hadn't had to go through another set of programming to turn her into what Clint was. 

The day went by slowly with Phil listening in and not hearing a time that would be good to slip out. He filed another report at lunch and again at dinner. Clint ate both meals methodically and did not say another word unless asked as he trailed after Phil around the apartment. He told himself that tonight, he'd find a way around Clint's programming.

Reprogrammed agents always seemed to know when it was true night. When the sun had set and the night had fallen. If Clint were on another mission, this programming wouldn't kick in until after he was debriefed. Garrett and Ward had the code phrases to make Clint sleep without the sex, but when Phil had tried to use them, they had failed. 

Phil realized that night had fallen when lips landed on the back of his neck, followed by a lick and a warm body molding itself to Phil's back. "It's time for bed, Phil." Clint's husky voice whispered into his ear. 

"Not now Clint," Phil answered, trying to pull away, but Clint was strong and had been prepared for such a move. 

"Please Phil, I need you," Clint said, managing to sound utterly broken at Phil's refusal.

"Clint," Phil said, turning and managing to make out the wide eyed desperate look on Clint's face. This was the only sign of emotion that Clint displayed now around Phil and Phil was helpless against it. "Alright, let's go to bed."

Clint stood, holding out his hand for Phil and Phil reached out to take it. Letting Clint guide him to the bedroom like he had so many times before when Phil had been working too late. Hydra had planned their trap well and while Phil wished for freedom, he knew that he could never actively seek it out. He couldn't leave Clint, not like this. He wasn't strong enough to resist Clint's charms either, so he hoped that somehow, someway Natasha or Steve or another Avenger would find them, would save them.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint has been brainwashed by Hydra and SHIELD is now Hydra in disguise. Part of Clint's programming is to have sex with his handler. Phil is reluctant, but finds it hard to turn down Clint. Phil and Clint used to be in a consensual relationship. Phil is fully aware of what's going on, but will be killed if he steps over the line.


End file.
